A Dangerous Love
by Nj Nets Fan
Summary: Hermione Granger. Sensible...at least until now. When things start to go wrong in Hermione's romance with Viktor Krum will she do the right thing or just give in? Read to find out. Pg-13 for some violence. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Bubble, bubble

Dangerous Love  
  
I am warning everyone now that this will not be an entirely happy story but I promise a happy ending because otherwise the story would be utter crap. This fic has a medium amount of violence in it so you are for-warned. However, this is a serious fic and I worked hard on it so I hope you enjoy it. Other than that, happy reading!  
  
Summary: Hermione thought she new Viktor Krum and she thought she had everything under control but sometimes things fall way to out of control for anyone to cope with...  
  
Chapter One: Bubble, bubble...  
Hermione turned the key and opened the door to Krum's apartment.  
"Home," she said quietly. She pulled her bags into the room and shut the door behind her. Viktor wouldn't be home for at least two hours. That gave her enough time to settle in and start dinner for when he got back. Hermione had recently decided to move in with her long-term boyfriend, Viktor Krum. He had been asking her to move into his lavish apartment with him ever since she had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago.  
  
Krum could offer Hermione anything and everything she could ever ask for. He was rich, famous and attractive, and best of all, he loved her. He told her so everyday, and everyday she smiled when he said it. But Hermione had gotten more than a glamorous new apartment when Krum had dropped the spare key into her hand.  
  
Flashback... "Viktor, could you come here?" Hermione called from the bedroom. He walked through the door in his quidditch robes from the game he had just played in. "Vat is it, Hermy-o-ninny?" he replied, sitting down next to her on the bed. "Well, I've been thinking about a lot of stuff between me and you...about our relationship and where it's going," she started. His brow furrowed. "Hermy, you are not fallen out of love vith me, haff you?" he questioned in his sad broken accent. "Oh, gosh no!" Hermione reassured him. He smiled. "Good, vat is it, then?" he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I was thinking that I really want us to move to the next level," she said. Viktor glanced up at the ceiling. "I am not understanding. This is the top floor off building," he replied, his forehead wrinkling. She giggled. "No Viktor, I want to move in with you. I want to because I love you and I think it's right now," she explained. Now a grin spread across his face. "I love you too, Hermy." He kissed her hard, his lips pressing against hers until he forced them open. His tongue explored the crevices of her mouth and she giggled into him. He pulled away from her and took her hands in his. She noticed he was shaking. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I haf somfink vor you," he stood and crossed the room. He rummaged in his sock drawer for a minute before returning with a deep red velvet box. He dropped to one knee, still in his robes, and raised his eyes to hers. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Hermy-o-ninny, vill you-" "Yes!" she screamed before he could finish. She jumped on top of him and squealed delightedly as he slid the ring on her finger. End Flashback.  
  
Now Hermione looked again at the diamond. It had been all over the news by that night. Hermione had received several owls from angry Krum fans but he had handled everything very well. Soon the reporters stopped knocking on their doors and Hermione was free to move in without fear of being ambushed. She planned to change some things now that she would be living here, too. The first addition was a television. Hermione had managed to find a wizard who had learned a spell for cable. She had insisted that they buy a DVD player too, because she didn't want her collection to go to waste. She still wanted to keep some of her life a little muggle.  
  
The big day was only a month away and Hermione was starting to get antsy. Moving in added extra pressure, too. Hermione still tried to stay as calm as possible. She unpacked most of her stuff and then did a little work on seating arrangements. They were getting very difficult now that half the guests had sent an RSVP and the others hadn't. Hermione quickly found it wasn't a good idea to seat anyone from Ron's team near anyone from the Bulgarian team and it appeared that keeping ex's from each other was going to prove more tricky than expected.  
  
At six O'clock Hermione began to make some dinner in the kitchen. Just as the water began to boil, she heard Viktor open the door. "Hermy?" he called, dropping his luggage in the front room. She came to meet him in her apron. "Cute," he commented when he saw her. "Thank-you. How did your match go?' she asked giving him a hug. "Ve von. I missed you so much I am not knowing how I caught the snitch!" he replied, kissing her nose. "Vat is smelling so yummy?" he asked, sniffing the air. "Dinner. It'll be ready in about 10 minutes. Why don't you go unpack," she suggested. "I love you," he told her as he carried his stuff into the bedroom. She just smiled as she went back into the kitchen.  
  
There you go, the long wait is over!!!! But remember it will not be this happy by any means for the whole of the fic. Just to warn everyone.  
  
This is a really serious fic and I hope it sends a message and I hope you like it as much as my others!  
  
Oh does anyone know a better way to do flashbacks? I haven't used them in a fic before and if I use microsoft word it won't let me put in asterisks or make them italics..any help?  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
Jes 


	2. Chapter Two: Toil and trouble

Chapter two: ...toil and trouble  
  
One Month Later  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister finished. Hermione leaned in and gave Viktor a little kiss. She didn't want to get too intimate because otherwise she might find herself on top of him in front of all these people and she feared that may be taking it a bit too far (1). Hermione beamed at Viktor and they turned to walk down the aisle together. Everyone clapped and cheered and for a little while, Hermione forgot about the bruises on her body. Hermione could remember when it had started, that awful night he had lost control. But as she smiled at everyone in the pews, Hermione tried to push that memory away to make room for a new start.  
  
Flashback  
Take this laundry. I need it done vor tonight," Viktor showed Hermione a basket of clothes.  
"Viktor, I can't today," Hermione replied as she packed her purse. Hermione worked for the 'Daily Prophet' as the chief editor. She had three copies due by five and she knew she wouldn't be home until much later than that.  
"You vill do this vor me," he said. A little harshness in his voice made Hermione stand and look at him.  
"Excuse me? Viktor, I said that I'm too busy. I have three copies due today and I have to do some extra work tonight because I'm going to be away for a week. You know, for our honeymoon (2). That's the thing you do after two people get married, remember?" She checked her watch. She was late and she really didn't need this.  
"You don't haff to vork. I make enough vor both of us," he replied, trying hard to keep his temper in check.  
"I don't do it for the money, Viktor. I like my job and I like helping sustain this relationship. I can't do your laundry. I'm sorry but I have to go now," she turned to leave but Viktor pulled her back by her wrist and threw her on the floor.  
"Ouch! Viktor, what the-"  
"You vill listen to me and you vill obey me. Soon you vill be my vife and then you vill belong to me," he sneered. His eyes were wide and he looked somewhat crazed.  
"Viktor, you're scaring me," Hermione said as she began to cry. He still had a hold on her wrist and it was becoming very painful.  
Instead of replying he just hit her, bringing his hand down across her cheek. Then he let go of her and covered his own face in his hands. Hermione gingerly touched her cheek. She flinched at the pain.  
Hermione slowly got up and picked up the phone.  
"Lynn? Hey, it's Hermione." Pause.  
"Yes, I got that. Thank-you, it was lovely. I think we're hanging it in the kitchen," she shot a look at Viktor. "Can you tell Mr. Clark I won't be in today so I need someone to send me my work." Pause. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little sick. Don't want to have the sniffles on the big day," she forced a laugh. "Ok, thanks, Lynn. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to see Viktor standing in the doorway.  
"I got you some ice," he said, returning with a cold bag.  
"I am sorry," he added, placing the bag on her swollen cheek.  
"I know," she replied. Hermione didn't know why she said that.  
"You vill do my laundry?" he asked. Hermione swallowed hard.  
"Yes,"  
End Flashback  
  
The fights became more frequent and Viktor seemed to snap at every little thing, but after that first incident he always made sure to hit her where she could hide it. Hermione always forgave him. Each time he apologized and convinced her that he really did love her. Hermione even got herself to believe that it was just his way of dealing with the nervousness and that it would stop after the wedding.  
Viktor didn't hit Hermione for a long time after they got back from the honeymoon. She told herself she had been right about him being nervous and everything went back to the way it had been. They decorated the apartment and went on trips. Hermione's bruises faded soon enough and it was as if all the incidents were forgotten because there wasn't a physical reminder anymore.  
Everyone else thought they were the perfect couple. They hosted victory parties for the Bulgarian team and a month after their first anniversary Hermione and Viktor received some exciting news. They gathered all of their close friends and family for a party.  
Hermione tapped on her glass.  
"First, we would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. We're very pleased to give you some news we've been keeping to ourselves for the last two weeks," Hermione started. She turned to Viktor to take over.  
"Ve vould like to tell you," he looked warmly at Hermione, "that ve are having a baby!" he finished happily. There was clapping and Hermione distinctly heard Harry and Ron woot their approval. Hermione hugged people for what seemed like forever before she got to her friends. "We're so excited for you!" Harry told her, beaming.  
"Yeah, Krum is one lucky guy," Ron said, blushing slightly.  
"He better treat you right, Hermione," added Ginny. Hermione's smile faltered just a little but she regained her composure to assure them.  
"He will. Thanks for coming guys. I'll see you on Saturday?" she asked.  
"Can't wait," Ron replied. They all kissed her good-bye and headed for the door.  
  
The evening went almost without a hitch, but just before they got into bed Viktor took Hermione by the shoulders.  
"What, Viktor?" she asked, trying to smile.  
"It is mine, yes?" he asked. Hermione actually rolled her eyes here.  
"Of course it's yours. I love you and only you," she kissed him before turning out the lights and climbing into bed.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione waved as they made their way outside the locker rooms to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny. Viktor gave her a kiss and then headed towards the Bulgarian locker room.  
"Hey, Hermione. Can't really talk. Game starts in an hour so I gotta go get ready," said Ron. He was in his happy yet jumpy pre-match mood.  
"Ok, good luck! I hate these games, I never know who to root for!" she replied, laughing.  
'Cheer for them, they need it!" Ron joked before heading through the doors. Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny who hugged her.  
'You look good, Hermione," Harry said.  
"Thanks," she replied.  
"Let's go get our seats, we can chat up there!" Ginny said.  
  
Before Hermione knew it, the ref was walking out onto the field and Lee Jordan (England's official commentator) was magically raising his voice to shout out names.  
"Please welcome the English National Team, Wood, Dodwell, Trice, Robinson, Armstrong aaaaannddd, Weasley!" Hermione clapped and cheered as Ron flew out onto the field.  
"And now put your hands together for the Bulgarian National Team! Dimitrov, Schovin, Kras, Volchanov, Volkov aaaaanndd Krum!" the sound from the crowd was deafening. Krum flew out and circled the pitch heading towards the Top Box. He stopped in front of the window to write, 'I Love You," in sparkling gold letters. He blew Hermione a kiss before flying to his starting position where he was greeted by snickers from his teammates and squeals from the female population in the crowd.  
"He's so cute, Hermione!" giggled Ginny.  
"Yeah, you have a really great guy and I'm happy for you," added Harry.  
"And there goes the quaffle, the game has begun! And it's Vol kov, Volchanov, back to, no! It's been intercepted by Dodwell! Passes to Trice, Robinson, Dodwell, Trice, gosh she's a beauty," Lee said as Jeni Trice caught the quaffle from Dodwell. She aimed and threw.  
"And this beauty scores! Ten points to England, well done!" Trice winked at Lee before zooming back to action.  
Just then Harry's wand started to vibrate. He waved it and a hologram man flowed out of the tip. The hologram opened his mouth.  
"Potter, you're needed at the ministry, it's urgent!" Then it disappeared. Harry sighed.  
"Sorry, guys. The life of an auror," he said, standing.  
"Its ok, Harry. You heard the hologram man, he said it was urgent business Agent Potter," Hermione replied in a fake serious voice even though she couldn't help giggling. Harry laughed.  
Tell Ron what happened and that I'm sorry," he said.  
"I will. And I'll call you later," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Bye, Hermione. See you, Ginny," he left with a pop!  
  
"Yay! Well done, Ron!" Hermione bounded towards the locker room after the game.  
"Woah, slow down there. Going insane can't be good for the baby," he said, smiling.  
"Good point, Dr. Weasley," she laughed.  
"Speaking of which. It's a really early gift but I want my godchild to be the best dressed baby on the block," he said. Ron reached into his bag and pulled out a bib, hat, pajamas and a pair of socks with, 'Quidditch is my life' on them.  
"And don't tell lover boy but I got this, too," he held out a tiny shirt with the English National Team's logo on it. Hermione put a finger to her lip.  
"Not a word," she replied.  
"Not a vord about vat?" asked Viktor, coming up behind her.  
"Nothing," she said, hurriedly checking the shirt was safely out of sight in her bag.  
"Vell, let's go. Good game," he added to Ron before they dissaperated. Hermione headed quickly to the bedroom but he followed her.  
"Vat is it? Vat can I not know?" he asked. He was trying to be calm but Hermione knew that if she didn't say the right thing, he would snap.  
"Just a present Ron gave me," she said offhandedly.  
"A present?" he was frowning.  
"Yeah. For the baby," she added hoping he would get the hint it wasn' t jewelry and drop it.  
"Vell, if it is vor the baby, I should get to see it, too. That baby is haff mine," he replied. Hermione hid her disgust at how he claimed ownership to their unborn child.  
"Fine," she handed him the shirt.  
"It von't vear it," he said, tossing it into the fireplace.  
"Viktor! I can't believe you did that!" Hermione shouted at him.  
"Don't talk to me that vay or there vill be no baby to vear your stupid clothes," he snapped.  
"You will not threaten my child!" yelled Hermione.  
"Our child!" he screamed, pushing her into the wall. Hermione's head hit the wall and she slid down to the floor. A hand fell across her cheek.  
"Stop," she tried to say, shielding her stomach. But Viktor was pulling her up and slamming her against the wall again.  
"This is vat you deserve!" he shouted at her as he punched her in the jaw and scratched her arm. As she fell to the ground, helpless with pain, he kicked her in the stomach. He left her there and a second later Hermione heard him leave. She flinched as the door shut loudly. Hermione lifted herself up and gingerly began packing a suitcase. Hermione walked down the stairs as quickly as possible and reached the curb. She drew her hood up to shield her face from view and flagged down the Knight Bus.  
  
Hermione lifted her finger and pushed the button, hoping he was in. Her clothes were soaked through from the rain that had begun to fall. Now that her hood was down again her hair fell in wet clumps around her dripping face. Her eyes were on her feet as the door opened.  
"Hermione? My god, what happened to you?" he asked.  
"Hi, harry. Can I come in?"  
  
Wow, that was so much longer than I remembered writing it! Lol. It gets a lot rougher in this chapter (obviously) but don't worry, you don't see much violence or Viktor throughout the rest of the fic. I'm reminding everyone here that this fic is only five chapters, Btw which is why it is moving so fast. But don't worry, I have chapter 3 and 4 written so you'll get those soon!  
  
And no comments on Harry's wand vibrating please lol.  
  
Jes  
  
P.S. whoever told me how to use quickedit, thanks soo much, it was very helpful, lol.  
  
1 For an idea of how far is too far I suggest 'Four Weddings and a Funeral'  
  
2 I also suggest 'Four Weddings...' for information on the origin of the word 'honeymoon. Very insightful film.  
  
Reviewer Comments:  
  
yaminy-grint4eva: Thanks for the tipoff on QuickEdit, I knew it was on here but I could never find it after I uded it the one time, lol.. However, it won't keep the italics so I have to stick witht the flashback/ end flashback. oh well. last set in the story. And no, this won't be like 'Enough' (that's Jlo, right?) I haven't seen it but I'm pretty sure her ex follows her or something and she beefs up to fight him. My pregnant woman aint liftin weights anytimme soon, lol. but, You didn't know she was PG until now. But it won't be like that!  
  
GothWiccan4: I'm glad you like the story. Yeah, the stars are asterisks and if you use them on word they won't come up here. I got it fixed though, thanks for helping!  
  
otakuprincess: It can't be that hard, can it? they are pretty smart from what I've gathered, lol. Yeah his accent gets annoying to write too, lol. but not much more of him so stick it out. haha  
  
Demon-Blue015 : still cute? lol, I hope you didn't get too attached to the fluffieness, lol.  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Facing Changes

Chapter Three: Facing changes

Harry held back the door to let her in. Hermione made her way straight to the couch where she dropped her suitcase and fell, crying, onto the floor. Harry ran to pick her up. Footsteps creaked on the landing.

"Harry, who is it?" asked a voice.

"It's Hermione. Go back to bed Carrie, I'll be there soon." Then he turned back to Hermione.

"What is wrong? You have to tell me so I can help you," he said softly to her.

"I can't tell you. Ouch, OUCH!" she cried, grabbing her stomach.

"Oh god, is something wrong with the baby?" he asked. When Hermione didn't reply he ran upstairs and returned with a coat and a set of keys. Harry carried Hermione out to the car.

"What-"

"We're going to the hospital," he told her.

When Hermione woke up she found herself in a hospital bed. A big machine floating to the left of her was beeping every few seconds. Then she turned her head to the right.

"Harry?" she asked. He lifted his head.

"Oh thank God you're awake. You've been asleep for two days," he looked relieved but a hint of worry still showed on his face.

"Two days? And you've been here the whole time?" she smiled as he nodded hi head.

"The whole time. I couldn't leave you. Mind you, you must have set a record for the most v isitors while unconscious," he laughed.

"Who came?" she asked, glad that people had stopped by to see her.

"Let's see. The whole Weasley family, even Bill and Charlie came! And Lavender and Parvati brought you those flowers. Neville stopped by and Dumbledore came..." he continued rattling off names but Hermione didn't hear him say Viktor. "...and, oh yeah, Professor McGonagall got all the teachers to sign this card for you," he finished.

"No one else?" she asked, just in case he had forgotten.

"Well, your Mum and Dad are in the lobby. Do you want me to go get them?" he offered.

"Not now. I just want to rest. You can go home, Harry," she said.

"Oh no, I'm staying until you get better and then I'm taking you home with me until Viktor gets back from that tournament. Bad timing, eh?" he told her. Hermione was sure she couldn't remember anything about a tournament this week. He usually asked her to go with him.

Just then the nurse walked in. She carried a tray of rattling medicine and a clipboard.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Krum!" she said as she changed Hermione's fluids. It was just then that Hermione realized how many tubes were stuck in her.

"I hope you're feeling better because we have some questions to ask you. Would you like your brother to stay in the room?" she asked. Harry flattened his bangs.

"Oh he's not-" she started. But then she saw the look on Harry's face. "Uhh, he can stay. He probably remembers more than me," she forced a laugh.

"Very well. On your chart we have noted several cuts and bruises. How did you get these and are they a result of why you are here?" she asked. Hermione swallowed hard.

"Uhh, yes. They are why I am here. I, I fell down the stairs. In my um, brother's house, I tripped on the landing and fell," she lied, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"I see. Now, Mrs. Krum, are you aware of the delicate state you are in?" the nurse continued.

"Yes. I, oh God, is my baby ok?" Hermione asked, suddenly remembering Viktor kick her in the stomach.

"Everything looks pretty good but we still need to get the results back from our tests. We'll have that information for you tomorrow. Your parents are filling out your forms so you just rest up," the nurse smiled at Hermione and left the room.

"Why did you tell them that you're my brother?' she asked, her scolding tone setting in.

"It's the only way they would let me stay in the room. Why did you lie about falling down the stairs?" he asked, hitting her with a dark glare. Hermione then realized it was a bad idea to say to the accident had taken place at Harry's house. Of course he would know she was lying.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I fell in the apartment, I just said your house to try and keep up with your stupid lie. Now, thank-you for coming, Harry but can I please talk to my parents?" she asked maybe a little harsher than she meant.

"Yeah, of course," he said, sighing. Harry kissed her on of the forehead and left the room.

"Mrs. Krum, good morning!" called the nurse as she came into the room the next day. Hermione winced at the name. The nurse pulled back the shades causing Hermione to blink furiously as the light poured in.

"We have your results back," the nurse said. Hermione was suddenly wide-awake. She clutched her stomach instinctively.

"And...." She asked, holding her breath.

"And you and the baby are both going to be fine! The fall bruised the wall of your uterus slightly but it was not close enough to the fetus to damage any growth that was going on. Your very lucky," she was smiling.

"Oh thank God," Hermione said. "Thank-you! I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"It's my pleasure. And I have a something for you. We took pictures of the baby when we were just looking for very obvious problems. Would you like to see the photos?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course," replied Hermione, resting against the headboard and holding out her hands.

The nurse handed her several pictures that were, of course, moving. Hermione watched as the barely formed child moved around. The doctors had already told her that it wouldn't really develop until the fifth month when she would start to get very large.

"Gosh, it's so active for just three months,"

"Yes, and her brain impulses are amazing. This one's going to be a bright child," the nurse replied, pointing to the baby's minute head. Hermione nodded.

"Wait a minute. Her?" Hermione asked. The nurse covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm so sorry," she said, blushing furiously.

"No, it's fine. Now we can start planning," Hermione smiled at the nurse. "Thank-you," she said again.

"It's no problem. You can keep those. Now eat your breakfast. You'll need your strength if you're going home tonight!" the nurse said.

"Home. Right, thanks," Hermione replied quietly.

That night the nurse returned. She carried a pair of Hermione's clothes that someone had brought her. Once she was done changing, the nurse handed her a phone.

"Would you like to call someone to come and pick you up? You have no strength to apparate in your condition."

Hermione picked up the phone. She couldn't call Viktor and she didn't want to call Harry. Ron was away at a promotional thing, which left,

"Ginny? Hey, yeah it's me," Hermione said into the phone.

Pause.

"Yeah, we're both fine. Look, Ginny, can you come pick me up from the hospital? Room 212," pause. "Thanks, Gin. See you soon, bye," she hung up. A few minutes later Ginny walked into the room. She gave Hermione a hug.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep, everything's signed," she said good-bye to the nurse and followed Ginny down the stairs, through the lobby and out to the sidewalk. It was weird after being in the same room for so long to now be back outside with all these people running around. Ginny called a cab. When they got home Hermione dropped her stuff off in the guestroom.

"Hey! You hungry?" Ginny called up the stirs.

"Starved. I could eat a hippogriff!" Hermione replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good. You want take out? Or I could make some pasta or something," Ginny offered, opening a cabinet.

"Pizza's fine. They told me I should be feeling better for the next three months. No more puking or headaches!" Hermione giggled happily.

20 minutes later Hermione opened the box of pizza and breathed in the deep aroma wafting towards her nose.

"Yummm, ham and pineapple. Thanks, Gin," she said, pulling out a slice. She took a bite and then promptly spit it back out.

"Yuck!" she said, dropping her slice on top of the box.

"What?" asked Ginny, taking a bite.  
"That was disgusting," Hermione said as she poured herself a glass of apple juice to try and get rid of the taste.

"I think it's good. Oh well, look in the fridge and see if there is anything you want," Ginny said, taking another slice. Hermione opened the fridge door and peered inside. She pulled out a can and opened it.

"Yummm, she said, sitting back down with her mouth full. Ginny looked at the can and wrinkled her nose.

"Beets? You hate beets!" she cried.

"Oh well, I like them now," Hermione replied, shrugging. "They said I may start to experience differences in appetite," she added.

"Well they were right," Ginny giggled, eyeing the beets.

Hermione called her boss the next day. He told her Harry had informed him of her accident and that it was fine if she took a little while off to recover. He sent his best wishes to both her and the baby. One day Ginny came to her with some bad news.

"Hermione, the magazine needs me to be away for a little bit to work on an article," she said over breakfast on Hermione's third day staying with her. Hermione looked up from the paper.

"Oh, where are you going?" she asked.

"America. For a month," she said sadly. Hermione looked at her and nodded her head slowly.

"I can't leave you here alone. Not for that long," Ginny said. She cleared her throat, "That's why I called Harry," she added.

"WHAT?" Hermione spat out her juice. She couldn't believe her ears.

"He said you could stay at their place for a while. As long as you need to get back on your feet. And Viktor comes home soon, right? Then you can move back in," she said cheerfully.

Hermione nodded. "When do you leave?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Tonight," Ginny said quietly. "I'll bring you over before I leave. Hermione, I know you and Harry are having some fight right now but he's just trying to help. Please, just try to be happy," she said.

Hermione stood. "I have to go pack."

That night Ginny drove Hermione to Harry's house. They were silent for most of the trip. When Ginny pulled up outside of the house she turned off the engine and looked over at Hermione.

"Look, I know this pregnancy is really freaking you out and God knows I'm glad it not me having the baby!" Hermione allowed herself a smile. Ginny had never been too keen on the whole birth idea. She planned to adopt if she ever wanted kids. "But I want you to know that you are going to get though it and when you do, you're going to look back and be glad you had friends like Harry because he loved you. We all do," she squeezed Hermione's hands and got out to get Hermione's stuff from the boot. Hermione opened her door and turned to Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin. I know your right and I know you all care about me," she said.

"That's my job as a friend," Ginny replied. They hugged and Hermione let one tear fall onto Ginny's jumper.

"Like I said. Give him a chance because he means well, even if it doesn't always seem like it. And don't eat all his beets. You know he loves them," she joked. Hermione let herself laugh.

"Have a good time in the states," she said.

"I will. Harry's letting me leave the car here so you can use it if you need to," she checked her watch. "Oh, I have to get going. Take care of yourself, I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Hermione waved. Ginny picked up her luggage and with a slight pop she disappeared.

Hermione picked up her own suitcase and walked to the door.

Ok, so there is chapter three, hope you liked it.

Reviewer comments:

GothWiccan4: Glad you still like the story, lol.

yaminy-grint4eva: yep don't worry, everything gets sorted out ( obviously, lol) and I had to decide when I was writing this chapter whether or not to kill the baby and I just couldn't do it. I hope my doctor talk seemed real enough, lol.

Otakuprincess: well no more waiting for this chapter cuz it's up! I guess you gotta wait for the next one though, lol. Quickedit is an editing device they have on fanfiction. It let's you edit after you upload the word doccument to make any final changes. They are both good in their own ways.

Ok, more soon! Let's see those reviews!!

Jes


	4. Chapter Four: The truth about babies and...

Chapter Four: The truth about babies and lovers

Hermione had stayed at Harry's for two nights before he decided it was time to talk to her. As she was making her bed, Hermione heard someone stop in the doorway of her room. She turned to see Harry leaning against the wall, looking at her carefully.

She nodded at him and he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. She dropped down on the bed and she grabbed the desk chair and sat down opposite from her.

There was a minute of silence.

"So, should we start with the truth?" Harry offered. Hermione looked up from her feet and her eyes found his.

"I didn't fall down any stairs," she said. He nodded.

"I know. Tell me what did happen," he said, taking her hands in his. She sighed deeply and looked away. She couldn't look at him when she said this. Hermione swallowed.

"Viktor," she stopped and reminded herself to breathe, "Viktor hit me." She could feel tears pushing at her eyelids. Harry whistled quietly.

"Wow. I was expecting something like that but it doesn't mean I was prepared, " he said. She looked down, afraid her face would give away the shame she felt.

"Ok. Is this the first time he has done this?" he asked, choosing his words carefully. Hermione's leg was jiggling nervously.

"No, he...oh God, Harry," she began crying, the tears spilling down her cheeks. Harry rubbed her hands and let her say what she needed to say.

"I just, I don't see how I got myself to believe he wouldn't do it again. It was all the time in the weeks before the wedding. I thought he was just n-n-nervous, you know, letting off some steam. And he always s-said he was s-sorry and I told myself that he l-l-loved me," she explained through the tears.

"He does. But that doesn't mean you should stay with him. He has a problem, Hermione, and he needs help. You need to do what's best for you and the baby," he told her in a firm but friendly manner. She nodded.

"Thanks, Harry," she said. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him as she cried into his shoulder.

Hermione stayed home for the rest of the week before she started work again. Before she went back Harry brought her to the apartment to get her stuff and to tell Viktor it was over. She arrived outside the door and sighed.

"Remember that he is very vulnerable right now. But it's ok; I'm here in case he tries anything." Harry assured her. Hermione's hand was halfway to knocking when the door opened.

"Hello, Hermy-o-ninny. Harry," Viktor said. He held back the door for them to walk in. Hermione was silent. Harry nudged her lightly in the back.

"Umm, Viktor, we need to talk, uh, privately. Can we do this in the other room?" she looked at Harry.

"Fine by me. I'll be here if you need me," he looked Viktor in the eye as she said this.

Once in the other room, Hermione sat down on the bed and looked up at Viktor.

"Viktor, you know this can't work anymore. We both know it," he hung his head. "I came by to get my stuff. But I also really want to help you. I don't want to be the bad guy and walk out when you clearly need me. I want to do this as friends but it can never be more than that again," she said. To Hermione's surprise, Viktor nodded his head.

"I haff talked to my agent and my mother. I haff enlisted in some therapy. I am very scared; Hermione and I cannot be staying your friend. I need just me," he said.

"But what about the baby?" Hermione couldn't believe he would just be gone like that when he had a child to look after.

"I vill send money. I am liking to see it when I can," he replied, clearly proud of his solution to the problem.

"Oh no, you will not have anything to do with my daughter if you cannot accept the full responsibility of raising a child. Money does not replace a missing father and she deserves better than that," Hermione stood.

"Daughter?' he put his hand to the little bulge that was developing in her stomach. "You are sure?"

"Yes, the nurse told me. Viktor, we'll discuss this later. I need to get my stuff and go," she said. Hermione snapped her fingers once and all of her stuff packed itself in boxes. Another snap and they disappeared with a crack!

"Good-bye, Viktor," Hermione took one last look at the now much emptier room before leaving with Harry.

Hermione spent the next month balancing work and apartment scouting with Harry. He told her she would in no way be staying by herself until she was in fit condition to live in an apartment with just her and the baby.

However, they both agreed it was a good idea to find an apartment and get it ready so she and the baby could move in as soon as Hermione was capable.

One day during the fifth month, Hermione and Harry found the apartment they had been looking for. It was a price Hermione could just afford on her salary and it had enough room for a baby.

By the seventh month Hermione was on maternity leave. The whole newspaper staff threw her a big baby shower. The other editors had even chipped in to buy her a really nice crib for the baby. She hugged everyone as best she could, she was very large now, and thanked them for the great sendoff. She went outside and grabbed a taxi to the apartment so she could drop off all the toys and everything in the baby's room. Mr. Clark said he would drop off the crib the next day so she didn't have to.

Then Hermione called Harry's house to have him come pick her up. The doctor said that apparating after the fourth month was dangerous and there was no way she could use floo powder!

"Hello," the other person said as they picked up with phone.

"Carrie? Hey, it's me. Is Harry home?" Hermione asked.

"No, sorry. He got called off for an emergency at the ministry. What's up?' Carrie replied.

"I'm at the apartment. I was hoping he could come pick me up. When is he going to be home?" she asked.

"Not until late. I have the evening free, though. I'll pick you up and we'll have dinner and catch a movie. What do you say?" Carrie offered.  
"Sounds fun. You know where the apartment is?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon," Carrie said.

"Great. I'll see you soon," Hermione hung up the phone. She had gotten to know Carrie a lot better over the last few months and they had actually become quite close. Carrie's mother was a muggle so she had grown up a lot like Hermione. They liked going to movies and watching soap operas together. Hermione was glad she had a girl in the house to talk to.

Harry and Hermione decided that during her time away from work they should get the apartment finished. They started with the painting. Hermione had found some baby-safe paints because the toxins in regular paint would most certainly not be good for a developing and growing baby.

Harry and Hermione laughed and joked as they rolled paint across the walls. Hermione wad reminded of her days at Hogwarts when she and Harry could amuse themselves with silly things when they had free time. She was finally beginning to feel comfortable again.

For the baby's room they decided to paint the walls a pretty green colour Hermione had mixed at the store. The trimming was white and as they were certain the baby would be a witch they stenciled brooms around the doorway. Hermione put a spell on the brooms to make them fly around the frame.

When they finished all the painting they began moving in the furniture. The crib was placed against the far wall of the baby's room, and they thought it best if the changing table was pretty close by. Hermione had been given a giant plush Gryffindor lion for the baby which she put in one of the corners. They set up all the other toys around it to make a play area. Harry pulled in the dresser and set it against the wall. Hermione placed an oval rug with the alphabet in the center of the room and hung the mobile above the crib to finish.

"Right. Now to the rest of the house!" she laughed.

They spent the next few weeks getting the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, and den set up. When they were finished the house looked perfect. Hermione couldn't wait to move in and start her new life with the baby.

"Thank-you, Harry, for everything. She's going to love this," Hermione had already told Harry it was a girl so they could pick out suitable items for her room.

"Well, don't jump the gun, Hermione. We still have a month and a half until you even have the baby. And then remember that I'm staying with you for the first two weeks. I am not letting you do this all by yourself. You'll always have your friends by your side because we love you," he said, kissing her nose.

"I know, I love you guys too."

Hermione spent the next 3 weeks shopping for clothes with Ginny and Carrie, reading baby books and relaxing as she got bigger and bigger.

Around November Hermione decided to visit her parents. During the train ride she thought of how different it might have been if she wasn't having this baby. Ron would have never given her those clothes and maybe she and Viktor would still be together.

No. If it wasn't the shirt it would have been something else_, _she told herself firmly. It's better this way. You and the baby are safe and that's what's important. Hermione reassured herself before putting her head back to rest for the last hour of her journey.

Hermione parents were waiting for her when the train pulled into the station. She picked up her suitcase and went to meet them.

"Hermione, honey. We are so glad to see you, both of you!" her father said as he hugged her awkwardly.

'Thanks, Dad. I'm happy to see you two as well! I'm glad I got up here to see you before everything got too hectic. How have you been, mum?" she asked as she hugged her mother.

"We've been fine, dear. The car's just over there. We can talk more over tea at home," Mrs. Granger led Hermione to the car.

That night while Hermione settled into her old room, she found a shoebox in the closet. She brought it over to her bed and opened it. The box was full of pictures and objects she'd kept from her years at Hogwarts. She looked through all the photos of her, Harry and Ron. The trio waved merrily at her in the pictures from in front of the castle, next to Hagrid's hut with Fang and through many special events. She pulled out one photograph she had purposely left still. It was her birthday in their seventh year and Harry and Ron had thrown a big party for her. In the picture, Hermione sat between the boys. They were all wearing the funny hats that had fallen out of the pile of crackers that were strewn around them. Hermione held a necklace in her hand that she had just unwrapped from Harry. She was holding it out to Ron asking him to put it on her. Harry was beaming at her. She could remember it so well Hermione's hand unconsciously traveled to her neck. Then she remembered that Viktor had told her she couldn't wear it. That should have been her first sign.

But Hermione was sure...her forehead wrinkled as she dug through the shoebox until she found a velvet box. She slowly opened it and pulled out the necklace. It had a locket in the shape of a heart. Hermione opened the locket to see another picture of her and the boys, smiling their goofy teenage smiles. Hermione mouth turned upwards in imitation. She felt something on the back. When she turned it over she saw he had inscribed a message. It said, 'Friends for life, Love, Harry.' Hermione put on the necklace and picked up the photo again.

"Need a frame for that?" asked a voice from the doorway. Hermione looked up t o see her mom. She had a tray in her hands on top of which sat two mugs of hot chocolate, a picture frame and a book Hermione had never seen before.

"Hi, Mum. How long have you been there?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough to know that you are definitely ready for this," Mrs. Granger replied, setting the tray down on Hermione's bedside table and handing her a mug.

"Ready for what?" said Hermione as she sipped the steaming liquid. Her mom handed her the book. On the front it said, 'Hermione Jane Granger' in beautiful, gold lettering. She opened it to the first page and saw a picture of her mom when she was pregnant with Hermione.

Realization dawned and her. "Is this my baby book?" she asked. Her mother nodded.

"We want you to have it now. Put it in the baby's room so you can show her all your picture's, just like we did with you," she pointed to the book standing on Hermione's top shelf.

"Thanks, I'll do that, mom," she hugged her mother.

"And you treat that baby right. You better make a baby book to give to her because every baby deserves one," her mom said.

They sat there for hours looking at pictures of Hermione when she was little. Hermione showed her mom all the things she couldn't believe she'd kept from all those years at Hogwarts. She smiled and laughed with her mom for the first time in years, glad she had something as great as a baby to bring them closer together again.

ok so there is chapter four...one more chapter which I'm in the porcess of finishing and then we're done so after this I hope you read my other stuff I'm working on!!  
  
reviews are great!!! I love you guys!  
  
Reviewer Comments:  
  
Yaminy-grint4ever: of course she isn't going back to Krum! omg, lol. i hope this chap cleared everything up a bit. vegas?! lucky duck..never been but I will, just wait, lol. keep reading, savvy! lol, i love that!!  
  
p.s. sorry for the crappy thoughts there..i was psychedd cuz it was in italics and then when i changed something itwent back and now it won't italicize, ughhh.  
  
Jes  



	5. Chapter Five: Beginnings of beginnings

Chapter Five: Beginnings of beginnings

A week later Hermione got back on the train to return to London. As she said her good-byes she made sure to squeeze her mom extra tight.

"I'll see you guys soon!" she said as she lifted her suitcase and patted her large stomach.

When the train pulled into the station, Hermione saw Harry waiting next to the train. She got off and hugged him.

"Hey, how was your trip?" he asked as he carried her stuff to the car.

"Better than you could imagine. My mum gave me something I want to show you when we get back. I found some stuff you might want to see, too," she replied.

"Great," he said as he held the door open for her.

When they got home Harry put on the kettle for tea and Hermione pulled out the shoebox and the baby book.

"Is Ron home? I want him to see this too," Hermione said before she opened the box.

"I'll check," Harry said. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stuck his head in the fire. "Ron Weasley!" A minute later he pulled his head out of the fire and brushed the soot from his hair.

"He's just comi-" he started but just then Ron appeared at his side with a Pop .

"Hey, Hermione! Gosh look at you, when are you due?" Ron asked, sitting down next to the plump Hermione.

"December 16," she replied, proudly.

"Great! Pretty close to the big day, huh? So, what are we doing?" Ron asked as he saw the shoebox sitting on the table.

"I found some Hogwarts stuff in my old room. I thought you guys might want to see it. My mum also gave me my baby book, it's pretty cool," she replied.

Harry poured tea for him and Ron and got a glass of apple juice for Hermione because the doctor said that caffeine wasn't good for the baby. Hermione opened the box and on top was the picture. She picked it up and held it out for the guys to see.

"Remember this?" she asked.

"Remember, how could I forget!" Harry replied as he took the picture from her to get a better look.

"Yeah, of course we remember. What happened to that necklace, anyway?" Ron looked up from the photo. Hermione showed him the velvet box.

"I kept the necklace even after Viktor told me I couldn't. I figured that now he's gone, I can wear it again," she pulled the chain out from under her robes.

"Wow, this brings me back. What else do you have in there?" asked Harry, peeking into the box.

"Let's see. Here are old the old love letters," she giggled as she pulled them out.

"You uhh, kept those?" Ron asked, his facing turning a deep shade of magenta as Hermione unfolded one.

"Yep. 'Dear Hermione, I couldn't pay attention in class today because I was thinking of you. I can't believe I have to be apart from you for an agonizing hour ever Tuesdays and Thursdays...'" she folded the parchment back up.

Harry cracked up. "Man you were such a sop!" he was bent doubled next to the table where Ron was burning with embarrassment.

"Oh no, that was one of yours, Harry," she replied. Suddenly Harry stopped laughing and grabbed the letter.

"Give me that," he cleared his throat. "So, uhhh, what else?"

They spent the afternoon looking at Hermione favourite assignments (I can't believe you kept those, you looser!), pictures of the trio during their Hogwarts day (We look so young!) and other memorabilia from school. Hermione entertained them with baby pictures. The trio ended up going out to dinner together for the first time in months.

Hermione suddenly became very fidgety as December approached. She couldn't stay put for two seconds. The good part of this was not only did she wash all the dishes, do the laundry and clean the whole house, she also didn't seem to have time to let any major mood swings kick in. Harry figured it was best if he just left her to herself and let her do her thing.

Soon December 16th had come and gone and Hermione went into a whole new form of release: complete and utter hysteria. She worried every moment of everyday that something was wrong with the baby. Harry didn't know how to deal with this so he called in reinforcements. Mrs. Granger arrived on the 20th and sat Hermione down. They talked for a long while in the other room until they finally emerged around dinnertime. Hermione looked much calmer but still a little shaky.

"What on earth did you say to her to get her so mellow?" asked Harry who was staring in awe at Hermione as she set the table with Carrie.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Woman's secret," and left it at that.

The Grangers stayed in the apartment in the days leading up to Christmas. On the 25th everyone gathered around the tree Harry had set up in the living room to exchange gifts. They all emptied their stockings and ate Christmas brunch before getting down to the big presents. Paper was torn and hugs were given until there was only one gift left.

"Here, Hermione, open it!" Harry handed the box to her and she read the tag. To: The luckiest baby in the world, From: Albus Dumbledore.

"I can't believe he got her something," Hermione said as she lifted the top off the present. Inside was a baby blanket made of sewn unicorn hair and a fringe of phoenix feathers. Hermione gasped as she ran it through her fingers.

"It's-"she gasped again but this time she dropped the clothe and grabbed her stomach.

"Honey?" her mom stood up.

"I don't think she likes it. Owww. She's kicking really hard! Owwwwww!" she screamed it this time.

"Hermione, she's not kicking. Those are contractions!" Her mom told her. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

"Yes! It's time! Someone get the van started!"

Harry paced the waiting room nervously. They had been in the hospital for four hours already and there was still no baby.

"Harry," a voice behind him said. He turned to see Carrie looking at him. She smiled encouragingly. "Settle down. This always takes forever, all we can do is wait." She patted his knee.

"Forever? Like how long?" the idea of the labor taking longer than this freaked him out rather than calmed him down.

"I've known some people whose births lasted up to 16 hours plus!" she replied. His eyes widened at the thought.

"Actually," he heard a familiar voice say, "I think your mother holds the record. I believe we waited 36 hours for you! And to thinks he still kept you after that. I always knew she would make a good mother." His eyes twinkled.

"Dumbledore!" Harry quickly crossed the room to embrace the old man.

"Harry, so nice to see you. Hello, everyone," he smiled at all the people in the waiting room.

"I'm so glad you're here," Harry said.

"Ah, ahhh, ahhhhh! Ouch!" Hermione closed her eyes tight in a sad effort to lessen the pain.

"No one said it would be easy, dear," her mother smiled from her bedside. She was wearing the smock the doctors gave her and she was holding a cup of ice for Hermione.

"I know but they hurt so bad! And it's been forever! When is this thing going to come out?!" Hermione replied in an exasperated tone.

"Well, you took almost 36 hours if I remember correctly. I can't believe I kept you after what you put me through!" she smiled and Hermione gave a little laugh.

Just them the nurse came in holding a clipboard. "How are we doing, Hermione?" she asked brightly. Hermione shot her a look that clearly showed how she was doing. Hermione was sure she wouldn't be so happy if she were having these god-forsaken contractions.

Her mother answered for her, "We're doing fine, thank-you. Hermione would like to know how far along we are, though." Hermione couldn't believe how calm her mother was being.

After a minute the nurse scribbled a few things down on the clipboard. Hermione tried to see what she was writing down.

"You're about 5 cm. dilated, Ms. Granger. Halfway there! I'll be back to check on you in another hour or so. Remember to push the button if you need anything," she smiled again and left the room. Hermione made a face at her retreating back.

"Oh, honey. Don't act like you're the only one in the world who has ever done this! It'll be over before you know," Mrs. Granger patted her hand lightly.

Several hours later the number of people in the waiting room had doubled and everyone was getting anxious. At 6.00 Ron showed up out of breath.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could but I just got the message. I had to leave the tournament early. Did I miss anything?" he said this all very fast. His face was scarlet and it appeared as though he had run through the hospital to get there.

"No, you haven't missed anything. Apparently the labor takes as long as the gestation period. It's gonna be hours still. Wish I'd known that two meals ago," Harry replied irritably.

"There's a restaurant type thing at the other end of the hospital. I passed it on my way here. Didn't you know?" Ron replied.

Harry stared at the chocolate frog in his hand for a minute. Then he turned on Carrie and Ginny.

"That's where you guys went when you said you were going to the loo? I can't believe you let me live off chocolate frogs and canary creams all day-" Fred and George grinned from chairs on the other side of the room, "-I've burst into feather three times already just to stay conscious!" he said, annoyance showing in his voice.

"Whoops," was all Ginny said.

"It was quite funny, though," Carrie added, trying very hard not to giggle.

"C'mon, mate. Let's get you some food before you start to cry," Ron said, steering him down the hallway.

"Women," Harry muttered as he left with Ron.

"Ok, Ms. Granger, you're dilated 9 com. It's almost time. I'm going to get the doctor and you just hold tight!" the nurse exited leaving a red-faced Hermione panting heavily with her mother giving her tips and reminding her to breathe. The doctor walked in a few seconds later and checked the clipboard.

"Ms. Granger, I'm Dr. Murray and I'll be delivering your baby today," he said. He had dark black hair and a bright smile Hermione couldn't stand in her current condition.

"Who cares?! Am I ready to have this baby or not?!" she cried as another contraction hit and her mother stuffed some ice in her mouth.

"Well, let's see. Dilated to," pause "10 cm. Your contractions are very close together. I'd say we're ready. We will wheel you into another room for the actual birth. Will your mother be coming?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm coming, Doctor," Mrs. Granger replied.

"Terrific. Hold on, we're going for a ride!"

"Yumm, that was delicious. I can't believe they didn't tell me about that place," Harry said as they made their way back to the waiting room.

"Well, you know what they say about women," Ron replied, chuckling.

"That you can't get one?" Harry laughed and Ron hit him as they rounded the corner.

"Hey, where is my woman?" Harry asked the nearly empty waiting room. "Where is everyone?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones left.

"They're down the hall dear! She had the baby!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came bustling over.

"She, she what?" asked Ron in a bit of shock.

"I leave them alone for just a minute and they sneak it out while I'm away! I'm never doing this again, never," Harry said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"She wants to see you dear. She asked for you especially," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Me?" Harry asked. She nodded and he made his way down the hallway.

Hermione heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Harry! Oh my gosh, can you believe it?" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's amazing. She's beautiful, just like her mommy. Can I hold her?" he asked, holding out his hands.

"Sure. Be careful, though. They just gave her to me." Hermione handed him the bundle in her arms and he rocked the baby gently. He took the empty seat next to the bed and rubbed his finger across her cheek.

"So soft," he said. The baby stretched its hand and he held out his finger for her to grab. He smiled and looked up, his finger still in the baby's grip.

"So, what are you going to name her?" he asked as the baby closed it's eyes, it's tiny chest floating up and down.

"I decided to name her Lily," Hermione replied. Harry raised his eyes to meet Hermione's.

"Lily?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard. She nodded.

"Lily Kate Granger," she said, her smiled growing. He just shook his head in disbelief and she heard him say, "wow."

"What?" she asked him. Harry looked at the sleeping baby and kissed her forehead lightly. Then he whispered, "You have the best mom in the world."

Ok so that is the end and I hope you liked it and look for my fics in the future! Lots of reviews would be cool, I love you guys!!!

Jes


End file.
